Feeling
by Fujoshi janai desu yo ne
Summary: Ketika dua bocah dari dua klan yang bermusuhan bertemu.. Kusanagi.. Izinkan aku pergi ke Makam Totsuka dan Mikoto/ya, perkembangan para pemain jungle disana akan diperhitungkan dalam rencana ini/klan hijau../nanti kuberitahu, ikuti saja aku! (SukunaxAnna) Happy Reading


Siang itu lumayan damai untuk seukuran kota tempat para raja warna tinggali saat ini. Seperti biasa, klan biru sibuk dengan berbagai macam tugas kepolisiannya, klan merah pun berkeliaran di sekitar kota, saat itu pun hanya ada sang bartender setia Kusanagi, si vanguard HOMRA Yata, dan sang raja merah Anna di bar HOMRA.

"Kusanagi..  
Izinkan aku pergi ke Makam Totsuka dan Mikoto,"

Disclaimer :

K Return of Kings © GoRa x GoHands

Feeling © Fujoshi Janai desu yo ne

Rated : T

Warning :

OOC, typo(s), Semi-AU,gaje , etc

meski nggak ada di cerita aslinya, anggap aja mereka ngebuatin makam untuk Mikoto dan Totsuka

DLDR, Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading!

"Eh?"

Kusanagi yang awalnya terlihat asyik mengelap gelas gelas kesayangannya itu agak terkejut dengan ucapan kalem khas raja mungil itu, "ke Makam Mikoto dan Totsuka?"  
"Un, aku ingin berkunjung kesana sendirian," balas Anna tanpa ragu sedikit pun. "Cho-Chotto Anna! Kenapa tiba tiba kau ingin kesana? Dan sendirian itu.. agak.." ucap Yata yang sedang duduk didepan Kusanagi tampak terkejut juga sembari menengok ke belakangnya, tempat Anna berdiri sekarang.

"Tidak ada alasan tertentu, aku hanya ingin mengunjungi mereka saja." Ucap Anna sambil menatap kedua anggotanya itu.

"Tetapi aku ingin menjadi lebih mandiri. Aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Mungkin permintaanku ini agak egois, tapi kumohon," lanjut Anna.

"Maa, tidak ada salahnya juga kau ingin berkunjung, tetapi apakah kau aman sendirian? Meski kau raja klan kita dan aku percaya kau itu kuat, tetap saja kami khawatir." Ucap Kusanagi pelan sambil meletakkan gelasnya dan mendekati Anna.

"Sou sou! Dan kami juga tidak merasa direpotkan!" ujar Yata dengan nada semangatnya.

Anna menerawang sekitarnya, kemudian agak menunduk,  
"setidaknya.. aku ingin memperlihatkan kalau aku lebih kuat dari diriku yang selalu berada di belakang Mikoto dan Totsuka dulu," ucapnya polos sambil menggenggam rok gaunnya.

Kusanagi dan Yata pun beradu pandang, lalu menghela nafas,  
"aku mengerti perasaanmu, pergilah." Ucap Kusanagi lembut sambil menepuk kepala Anna. Anna menatap Kusanagi dan Yata,

"Anna! Usahakan kau menghindari bahaya dan pastikan kau aman!" ucap Yata. "percayakan yang disini pada kami!"

Anna pun tersenyum, "arigatou, jaa ittekimasu," ucapnya sambil berjalan ke luar pintu.

"Sukuna, pergilah ke kota sebelah untuk melihat perkembangan para jungle disana." Ucap Hisui Nagare, sang raja klan hijau yang selalu duduk terikat diatas kursi rodanya itu.

"Kota sebelah? Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan rencana?" ucap Sukuna yang tetap memperhatikan konsol game di tangannya.

"ya, perkembangan para pemain jungle disana akan diperhitungkan dalam rencana ini." Ucap Hisui yang tetap dalam nada kalemnya.

Sukuna pun menghela nafas,  
"Haik haik," ucapnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya yang berjalan keluar kamar yang terlihat seperti apartemen bobrok itu.

"ah sekalian jangan lupa beli detergen juga ya!" teriak Iwa menyusul sambil melemparkan beberapa koin kepada Sukuna sesaat sebelum ia melangkah keluar pintu.

"mou, wakatta dayo!"

Anna pun tiba di kota tetangga yag berjarak dua-tiga stasiun dari kota tempat HOMRA berada. "tidak jauh berbeda dari saat itu," gumamnya kemudian melangkah kecil ke tempat yang ia tuju.

Bangunan bangunan kaca yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa fly over dengan kendaraan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, juga keramaian orang orang sibuk tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kota asalnya. Dan Anna pun tidak terlalu mencolok sehingga tidak akan ada yang tahu bahwa sang gadis mungil ini adalah raja dari klan merah yang terlihat menakutkan di mata orang orang itu. Ia pun sempat membeli beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah di toko pinggir jalan dan kembali berjalan sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Selang 30 menit setelah Anna melangkahkan kakinya di kota, ia sampai pada tebing di pinggir laut, tempat dua batu nisan yang sangat ia kenal masih terdiam kokoh.

"lama tidak jumpa, Mikoto, Totsuka," ucapnya sambil tersenyum kemudian duduk dan meletakkan beberapa tangkai bunga yang ia beli tadi di depan kedua nisan tersebut.

"banyak hal yang terjadi selama ini. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya satu satu, tapi aku yakin itulah yang membuatku menjadi kuat dan sanggup bertahan hingga sekarang. Kebaikan dan keadilan yang kalian ajarkan tidak pernah kulupakan. Juga berkat Kusanagi, Yata, dan yang lain yang selalu membantu ku. Aku ingin menjadi kuat agar bisa melindungi mereka dan klan yang kalian pertahankan selama ini." Ucapnya sambil menerawang.

Kemudian Anna terdiam agak lama dan melihat kedua telapak tangan mungilnya itu.

"apakah warna ku sudah menjadi seindah warna merah mu, Mikoto?"

"apakah aku.. sudah pantas disebut raja?"

"hm, sinyalnya tidak seburuk yang kuduga." Ucap Sukuna santai memperhatikan PDA nya diatas atap gedung tinggi di tengah kota. "maa, perkembangan anggota jungle disini sama saja, yang tertinggi pun peringkat U, benar benar membosankan." Lanjutnya lagi dengan bosan menggoyang goyangkan PDA.

"sepertinya sudah selesai.. tapi aku baru tiba sekitar 15 menit yang lalu, apakah aku terlalu cepat?" ucapnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku ke supermarket terdekat dan membeli pesanan Iwa kemudian segera pu-"

Tiba tiba PDA nya bergetar kuat,  
"mou, apakah Iwa memberi pesanan lagi?" ujar Sukuna dengan nada malas dan segera membuka PDA nya. Tetapi bukan pesan atau telepon yang ia dapat, melainkan peta GPS miliknya yang melacak orang sekarang terbuka dengan sesuatu yang bertanda bulat merah tandaseru sedang berada di jalanan bawahnya.

"Ara ara, apakah ini sesuatu yang menarik?" ucapnya tertarik.

"… aneh," gumam Anna yang baru saja kembali dari tepi tebing tempat ia berkunjung tadi dan sedang berjalan kearah stasiun untuk pulang. Ia terhenti di dekat salah satu gedung tinggi berkaca yang ada di tengah kota. Anna merasakan sesuatu seperti aura yang familiar disekitarnya.

Segera ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil kelereng merah miliknya kemudian mengarahkannya ke segala arah tempat ia berdiam diri.  
Anna pun menyadarinya saat kelereng yang ia arahkan mengarah ke atas gedung. Di penglihatannya terlihat sebuah aura hijau muda yang sedang melesat jatuh.

Beberapa detik kemudian aura itu mendarat tepat di depannya dan kelerengnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Kini , bocah laki laki beraura hijau dari klan musuhnya berdiri tepat di hadapannya.  
"hee? Jadi inikah kejutan dari PDA ku?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum ringan.  
Terkejut dengan kemunculannya, sorot mata Anna pun menajam,  
"klan hijau.."

"sepertinya kau tahu siapa aku," ujar Sukuna sambil memasukkan PDA nya ke dalam saku.  
"tanpa mengenal mu pun aku sudah tahu dari aura disekelilingmu." Ucap Anna dengan sorot mata yang mulai kembali tenang.

"tapi mengherankan juga kau ada di kota ini," ucap Sukuna sambil mengobservasi sekelilingnya. "terlebih lagi tidak ada tanda tanda para bodyguardmu disini," lanjutnya lagi.

Anna hanya terdiam mendengarkan perkataan lawannya itu.  
"mereka tidak denganku sekarang, dan aku tidak menganggap mereka bodyguardku. Mereka teman temanku." tegas Anna. "lalu bukannya kau juga sama? Berada di kota ini sendirian."

"kesenanganku bisa kucari sendiri tanpa bantuan orang lain," ucapnya dengan nada santai.

"lalu untuk apa kau kesini? Menguasai tempat ini?" tanya Anna dengan nada polos yang berkesan datar namun tataan matanya sedikit menyiratkan kewaspadaan kepada bocah klan hijau itu.

"anggap saja begitu, tapi lebih tepatnya aku diperintahkan oleh raja hijau untuk urusan lain," ucap Sukuna tetap dengan nada kalemnya meski ia tahu sang raja merah mewaspadainya.  
"kau sendiri tahu, mengontrol anggota di berbagai tempat itu bukanlah hal mudah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"sungguh klan yang naif," gumam Anna pelan dengan sedikit helaan nafas.  
"memanfaatkan ketidakpuasan manusia, benar benar merendahkan. Apakah dunia yang seperti ini tidak cukup untuk kalian?" ujar Anna dengan nada tenang dan datar.

"hm, kuanggap itu sebagai pujian, gadis raja merah." Ucap Sukuna tersenyum sambil menyorotkan mata tajamnya.  
"bukankah mencari kekuasaan itu tidak terbatas? Lagipula sudah hukum alam ini bukan bahwa yang kuat dapat menentukan apa pun?"

"mungkin itu benar, tetapi cara kalian memanfaatkan merekalah yang salah." Ujar Anna penuh ketegasan,  
"jika orang orang yang kau remehkan itu bersatu dan menyerang kalian, kupikir saat itulah kalian akan di rendahkan oleh orang orang itu." Lanjutnya.

"haa, sudah kuduga kau salah satu dari orang orang 'adil' yang membosankan itu. Aku bahkan tidak menemukan sesuatu yang menarik dalam penegasan itu.  
dan juga disaat orang orang itu berbalik menyerang, akulah yang akan mengalahkan mereka semua." Ucap Sukuna penuh percaya diri.

"dipikiranmu hanyalah kekuasaan, kekuatan, dan kemenangan. Benar benar tidak berarti apapun. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti hal yang lebih penting dibandingkan itu." Ucap Anna menyerah dengan pola pikir bocah laki laki ini yang sulit ia cerna.  
"lalu? Apakah kau akan menyerangku sekarang?" lanjut Anna lagi polos.

"tidak untuk saat ini, meski aku ingin pun. Rajaku mempunyai rencana yang lebih baik daripada itu." Ucap Sukuna enteng sambil memain main kan tongkat tanpa scythe dari auranya yang biasa ia jadikan senjata. "mungkin di saat kita bertemu lagi, aku akan mengalahkanmu, jadi bersiaplah,"

"aku ragu akan hal itu," ucap Anna sambil memungut kelereng yang ia jatuhkan tadi di dekat kakinya.  
"sebab kesombongan dan kenaifan mu itulah yang akan menjadi kelemahanmu," tegasnya sambil mengarahkan kelereng merahnya ke arah dada Sukuna yang ada tepat di depannya.

"naif ya.. boleh juga kata katamu. Dan kubuktikan bahwa pandanganmmu itu salah, raja merah." Balas Sukuna sembari menyengir lebar.

"dan saat itu juga, aku dan klanku akan mengalahkan kalian," ujar Anna yang mengubah suasana menjadi tegang juga hening diantara mereka berdua.

Entah kenapa senyum tipis merekah pada bibir Anna, mungkin ini pertama kalinya ia mempunyai lawan segigih ini dengan sifat nya yang tentu berlawanan juga sebaya dengannya. Meski percakapan mereka sendiri pun sudah dikatakan terlalu dewasa untuk mereka. Sukuna sendiri pun tahu sebenarnya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan selama ini, mereka berdua, yang tergolong masih muda, sudah memasuki dunia orang dewasa dimana peperangan dan perselisihan ada dimana mana.  
Tanpa Sukuna sadari, ia pun merasa senang ada orang yang senasib dengannya meskipun orang itu bukan temannya bahkan orang itu adalah raja klan musuhnya. Sungguh perasaan yang rumit.

Sesaat kemudian, Anna menyadari keadaan di sekitarnya.  
"sepertinya kita menghalangi jalan dan terlalu mencolok, bagaimana kalau jalan jalan?" tanya Anna polos, yang terlalu polos bahkan Sukuna pun merasa salah dengar.

"etto.. apakah kau lupa? Kita berbeda klan. Dan klan kita bermusuhan. Bukankah itu aneh?" balas Sukuna heran. Sebenarnya daritadi ia sudah menyadari tingkat kepolosan Anna dari pembicaraan tadi, tapi tidak ia sangka kepolosannya melebihi itu.

"tapi tadi kau bilang tidak akan menyerangku, berarti aman kan? Rajamu juga tidak melarangmu untuk berbicara denganku." Balas Anna lagi, entah dengan nada datar atau polos.

Kini Sukuna tidak dapat membalas perkataan sang raja merah itu, kalah telak. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi adu mulut dengan gadis raja merah itu lagi. "terserahmu sajalah," ucapnya pendek.

Anna tidak terlalu menanggapi apa yang dipikirkan Sukuna, yang ia tahu Sukuna menyetujui ajakannya secara tidak langsung, "Saa, Ikimashou," ujar Anna mulai berjalan.  
"Mattaku-" belum sempat Sukuna menyelesaikan gerutuannya, PDA nya bergetar lagi.

"ng?" Sukuna pun mengambil PDA dari sakunya, "ada apa?" ucap Anna terhenti beberapa langkah di depan Sukuna sambil menoleh ke belakangnya. "PDA ku bergetar, ada-" ucapan Sukuna terhenti lagi ketika melihat PDA nya menampilkan GPS dengan sekumpulan segitiga kecil berwarna hijau dengan tulisan huruf U yang lebih dari 7 tidak jauh darinya.  
"nani nani?" ucap Anna penasaran kemudian mendekat untuk melihat PDA Sukuna,

Seketika Sukuna langsung memegang tangan Anna dan berlari,  
Anna pun terkejut dan segera menyamakan langkahnya meski ia tidak tahu kenapa Sukuna berlari sambil menggenggam tangannya.  
"ada apa?" tanya Anna pelan dengan dahi berkerut disaat mereka berlari,  
"nanti kuberitahu, ikuti saja aku!" tegas Sukuna yang sudah tidak mempedulikan belakangnya lagi dan terus berlari ke depan.

Sudah sekitar 5 menit mereka berlari dan sekarang mereka terhenti di sebuah gang diantara dua bangunan tinggi yang agak jauh dari tempat awal mereka tadi.  
Anna pun bersandar kelelahan di tembok sementara Sukuna mengawasi sekeliling luar gang sebentar dari depan gang tersebut.

"yosh, aman." Ucap Sukuna sambil menghela nafas kemudian ikut bersandar di tembok sebelah Anna.

"apa yang kau lihat di PDA mu tadi?" tanya Anna sambil melirik sebelahnya.

"sekumpulan anggota klanku yang berperingkat tinggi tadi tidak jauh dari tempat kita. Bisa gawat kalau mereka melihat kita, karena itu aku menarik mu." Ucapnya sambil menyesuaikan nafasnya.

"lalu? Bukankah itu anggota klan mu sendiri? Kenapa kau lari?" tanya Anna masih tidak mengerti.

"tentu saja karena ada kau, raja merah, jadi…  
eh?"  
penjelasannya terhenti. Sukuna terdiam kebingungan. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?  
Sejak ia berlari dari awal sampai sekarang, ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan alasan lain selain menolong raja merah.. Menolong.. Raja Merah.. eh? Kenapa ia menolong raja musuh klannya?

Semakin Sukuna memikirkan alasan perbuataannya itu, semakin banyak pertanyaan pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikirannya. Intinya, ia bertindak tanpa berpikir. Tidak biasanya Sukuna bertindak seperti itu.

"aneh.. apa yang terjadi padaku.." gumam Sukuna kebingungan.

Anna sepertinya tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang terjadi,  
"kalau kau berniat menolongku, arigatou." ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu sejak awal sebenarnya bocah laki laki ini masih punya hati yang baik.

melirik muka polos Anna seperti itu membuatnya semakin kebingungan, "maa, anggap saja kau sedang beruntung kali ini. Jadi lupakan saja apa yang terjadi." Ucap Sukuna sambil mengalihkan pandangan.

"kenapa aku harus melupakannya? Bukankah kau menolongku? Karena itulah aku berterima kasih." tanya Anna polos.

Sukuna hanya menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya mendengar kepolosannya Anna lagi, "setidaknya bisakah kau membedakan mana yang kawan dan lawan?" gumamnya.

"eh apa yang kau-" ucapan Anna belum selesai, kini PDA nya lah yang berbunyi.

"ah gawat, aku harus kembali. Kusanagi mulai mengkhawatirkanku." gumamnya polos.

"hoo apakah para bodyguardmu mulai khawatir?" tebak Sukuna tanpa harus melihat PDA milik Anna.

"Un. Aku harus pergi ke stasiun." Ucap Anna sambil melangkah keluar gang, begitu juga Sukuna.

"kau tinggal melewati dua toko itu, stasiunnya disana," ucap Sukuna enteng sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri jalan.  
"sou.. ah arigatou, sudah menemaniku di kota ini." Ucap Anna sambil menatap Sukuna.  
"maa, anggap saja kita kebetulan bertemu," ucap Sukuna sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Kemudian Anna membungkuk sedikit dan segera berjalan ke arah yang ditunjukkan Sukuna tadi.

Sukuna hanya terdiam sambil berbalik arah,

"saa, sebaiknya aku kembali."

"Anna~! Kau membuatku khawatir!" teriak Yata sesaat setelah Anna memasuki bar HOMRA.

"mou Yata, tenanglah. Anna, baguslah kau baik baik saja, bagaimana perjalananmu? Menyenangkan?" tanya Kusanagi dari balik meja barnya.

"ya, lumayan menyenangkan. Aku pun sempat berbicara dengan seseorang tadi." Ucap Anna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"seseorang?" tanya Yata. "siapa?"

Anna hanya terdiam, "rahasia."

End

Note:  
Akhirnya selesai dalam sehari ini ff nan gaje~ :v  
hanya untuk memuaskan pairing yang sekarang lagi ku suka, Sukuna x Anna -  
kan lucu romance antara dua bocah :v  
meski kayaknya romancenya malah ngga kerasa karena Anna terlalu polos :'v  
jaa, silahkan review nya ^-^


End file.
